monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaporizing Rebellion Sword
Innumerable slashes infused with the flames of purgatory. An incredibly powerful skill created by Granberia. Power is increased when Salamander is summoned at the same time. :“Granberia's ultimate move... Vaporizing Rebellion Sword... The attack Granberia wrecked me with. Each slash seemed like it could have killed me, and there were so many of them... Honestly, there's no way I could imitate that.” - Luka :“...I wouldn't be able to teach you that. You've seen a certain Cursed Sword Skill user use it with your own eyes, didn't you? It's a skill that genius Granberia herself worked out. I'm sad to say, but there is no interesting backstory to it. Simply because... Victory is almost always decided in her favor before she can use it.” - Alice Vaporizing Rebellion Sword (乱刃・気炎万丈 Ranjin Kienbanjou) is an upgraded version of Death Sword Chaos Star and is the last technique Luka learns in Chapter 2 of the game. Unlike all the skills taught to Luka by that point, it is instead taught to Luka by Salamander. It is Granberia’s signature technique, though rarely used as she manages to overcome her opponent before she can even use it. Like its predecessor, Vaporizing Rebellion Sword is an attack which hits for 5 times and costs 4 SP. However, it is much more powerful due to the embedded flames and can be boosted in terms of power if Salamander is an active spirit on Luka at the time. Vaporizing Rebellion Sword is first introduced during the third battle with Granberia. With the cursed swordswoman growing tired of the battle, she calls upon her ultimate technique. Luka tries to counter with Death Sword Chaos Star to no avail, although she is a bit impressed on how he damaged her at the same time. Alice later states that she is unable to teach Luka this technique as it is a rarely seen maneuver. Salamander then teaches Luka this skill during the battle with the Giganto Weapon to overcome its restoration ability. This skill replaces Death Sword Chaos Star, but he is forced to resort to that skill after defeating Archangel Ariel, as Promestein disables his elements, but is soon replaced by Ninefold Rakshasa while fighting Archangel Ranael. In Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, Vaporizing Rebellion Sword is used by Neris when she saves Luka from Nanabi in Cave of Treasures. Trivia *It is possible that Salamander was the one who taught Granberia Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, as she taught it to Luka despite Alice’s claims of Granberia coming up with it herself. **It is also possible that Granberia created the technique while under the tutelage of Salamander. *Like the other sword skills learned in Chapter 2, the Japanese name for this technique uses a pattern of two characters, describing a weapon and modifier for it, followed by a four character idiomatic compound. **For this technique, the first two characters, "乱刃", individually translate to "rebellion, blade". **The four character compound, 気炎万丈', '''is an idiom meaning ''"in high spirits". More literally though, the characters individually translate to "spirit, flame, ten thousand, measure", or in pairs translate as "high spirits, congradulations/full vent". Much like the other elemental sword skills, this idiom includes the character for flame. Category:Skills Category:Cursed Sword